Yuta Hibiki
is the main protagonist of SSSS.GRIDMAN. Yuta is Gridman's partner and is able to merge with him to allow the inter-dimensional being to materialize in the real world. History SSSS.GRIDMAN At the beginning of the story, Yuta awoke in his classmate Rikka Takarada's house, after passing out, with amnesia. She helps him get back to his normal life with the aid of Sho Utsumi, another friend. When a monster appears, Yuta manages to navigate back to Gridman and reconnect with him to face the monster threat together with his friends. Investigating the missing people, who actually died in Ghoulghilas's attack the day before, Yuta was called back by Gridman to face another monster. Accepting that he had a mission that only he could perform, Yuta transforms into Gridman to fight against the incoming monsters. One week later, he and Sho notice Rikka's absence from school so Sho gets him to (accidentally) call her but she doesn't pick up. Sho also points out, as a joke, that the Kaiju they have been fighting against may actually be humans, though that unsettles Yuta. When Anti appears, Yuta is hesitant to fight when Anti talks, which reminds him of what Sho said earlier. This allows Anti to defeat Gridman easily. Gridman, Samurai・Calibur, and Yuta seemingly disappear. Sho almost disbands the Gridman Alliance the next day but was stopped by the timely arrival of the Neon Genesis Junior High Students, who said that Gridman, Calibur and Yuta were alive. Getting a hint, Rikka calls his phone, which he is somehow able to answer. After they returned, Gridman fought Anti with the help of Battle Tracto Max. After he wins the battle, Yuta gets slapped by Rikka, who then apologizes for not picking up his call earlier. While sleeping on a train, Yuta dreams of what seems to be Alexis・Kerib impaling Gridman with a spear, and a star splitting into five. Transformation In his first transformation, Yuta is forcefully swallowed by Junk and within cyberspace, he connects with Gridman in a similar way to his predecessor, Naoto Sho did in Denkou Choujin Gridman. Gridman then appears in a flash of light. After Gridman is optimized, Yuta is given the Prinal Acceptor to properly transform. He says the phrase "Access Flash" and enters the computer where he combines with Gridman, giving the Hyper Agent a physical form to fight with in the real world. YutaFirstHenshin.gif|Yuta's first transformation PrimalAcceptor.png|The Primal Acceptor YutaAccessFlash.gif|Yuta's first Access Flash AccessFlashSSSS.gif|Yuta's second Access Flash Powers *'Telepathic Link': Yuta possesses some connection with Gridman, being able to hear his voice some distance away, and is the only one who can see and hear him on Junk's computer screen. Their link is also the reason why they can merge with each other. When he senses a monster, he gets an electric shock on his left hand where his Primal Acceptor is. After Junk is optimized, however, everyone could see and hear Gridman at any time. *'Mediumship': Compared to normal humans, Yuta has the ability to see Gridman in his computer and the Illusion Monsters. * : A device given to him by Gridman. It is worn on his left wrist and is concealed under the red band he wears when he goes out in public. ** : His mode of transformation into Gridman, Yuta goes over to Junk and says this phrase to unite with the Hyper Agent. **'Kaiju Warning': The Primal Acceptor flashes when a kaiju is around, warning Yuta of their prescence. Trivia *As with Akane Shinjo and Alexis・Kerib, Yuta is in fact a reused concept from the scrapped plans of, Denkou Choujin Gridman F. SSSS.GRIDMAN adopted many of these leftover plans. Had the show went on, Yuta was supposed to be one of Ippei Baba's new classmates while he bonded to a different Gridman. *His status as an amnesiac human host of a modernized titular hero from a pre-2000 Tokusatsu series is shared with Jin from Ultraseven X. *Yuta's color scheme is based on the Transformers character, Cliffjumper as he appeared in the Shattered Glass series. Yuta's red hair and hair style, resemble the Transformer's horned helmet, and his sneakers resemble Cliffjumper's feet. *The design of his backpack resembles the Barrier Shield component of the original Gridman Sword. *When Rikka goes out on a group date with her friends and the Arcadia group, it becomes obvious that he is jealous and that he actually likes Rikka. Max finds them "vexing to watch". *According to the voice drama episodes: **Yuta went over to Rikka's house, tried to tell her something she forgot about, and then passed out. When he woke up, he became an amnesiac. **Rikka first talked to Yuta when she skipped a ball game and went back to class and saw him alone. **Hass, Namiko and Rikka acknowledge how red his hair is. **Yuta is curious about how Hass looks under her mask, which both Hass and Namiko find gross. **Yuta nervously states that he would go out with Rikka if he had the chance. id:Yuta Hibiki Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Protagonist Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Human Characters Category:Civilians Category:Male Characters Category:Gridman Alliance Category:Gridman Alliance Members